


Elsie Fest Reaction Ficlet

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [33]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: About 1600 words of Crisscolfer. Reminder that this is just my headcannon of what went on at Elsie Fest, I do not claim any of it to be true. (But there’s a high chance it is)





	Elsie Fest Reaction Ficlet

Chris was settled comfortably in his pajamas, his laptop warming his thighs through the comforter covers. He could hear Darren pacing back and forth in the living room. 

Their temporary apartment in New York was fairly spacious, but it still wasn’t big enough to be unaware of what was going on throughout the house.

“Dare….” Chris said cautiously.

Chris got no response from his boyfriend. He tried again.

“Dare. It’s getting late. Come to bed.” Chris said, pushing away the sheets and walking towards the bedroom door.

“Can’t get any fucking wifi in this shit-hole,” Darren said, extending his arm as though the wifi signals were just out of his reach.

Chris walked over to Darren, and took his phone out of his hands.

“Chris, what the—“

Chris gave Darren a pointed look and glanced at the couch. “Sit.”

“But…”

“Sit.”

Darren sighed, flopped down on the couch, and looked up at Chris.

“What?” Darren said.

Chris sat next to Darren and said, “It wasn’t like this last year.”

“I know.” Darren sighed. “I…I’m just. You know what it was like this time.”

“Yeah,” Chris said, rubbing Darren’s back comfortingly.

“I just. I’ve been sending them outline after outline of ideas this entire week. Just a final attempt and they keep rejecting them, saying that I should leave that sort of shit to the experts.”

“Well. You’re gonna put up a good show. You always do. Just focus on that.”

“But I’ve got…” Darren protested.

“Just sleep. It’ll seem easier tomorrow morning, okay?” Chris insisted, getting up and trying to pull Darren into the bedroom. But Darren took a sharp turn into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Chris had tried everything in his power to help Darren relax this past week. Comfort food. Yoga. Sex. Nothing seemed to work.

He could hear Darren typing into his phone from inside the bathroom, and Chris decided to give one last plan of his a try.   
Chris handed Darren a glass of warm milk as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Really?”

“It’s supposed to help you relax,” Chris promised.

Darren was out like a light within the next ten minutes.

* * *

When Darren woke up the next morning, Chris was already making breakfast.

“When did I fall asleep?” Darren asked stepping into the kitchen.”

Chris turned around after turning off the burner and gave Darren a small kiss on the cheek.

“Around one, I think?” he said, looking for plates in every cabinet.

Darren gave a loud yawn, and when he opened his eyes he saw an open packet of Valium on the kitchen counter.

“Did you drug me last night?”

Chris widened his eyes and gave Darren a half-apologetic smile.

“Thank you,” Darren said, engulfing Chris in a hug. “What would I do without you?”

Chris didn’t answer Darren but just held him closer, ensuring him he wouldn’t ever have to imagine a world where that was a possibility.

* * *

Chris exited the shower and caught Darren slipping on a pair of jeans.

“Wait? Are those my black briefs?” Chris smirked.

“Aren’t we past the whole ‘mine’-phase of our relationship.”

Chris chuckled and said, “Is this a new superstition? Does my underwear bring you good luck?”

“How’d you guess?” Darren winked, buttoning his jeans, and grabbing his phone. “You ready to go?”

Chris gestured to himself, his lower half still in a towel from the shower he’d taken moments ago. “You tell me.”

“I personally love this look on you.”

“i know you do,” Chris replied. “Give me a minute. Just go over your checklist.”

“Right,” Darren nodded.

* * *

Darren recalled the last time he’d been in Los Angeles for a while. He was still planning his set list for Elsie, trying to arrange them into a certain flow for the show when he heard a clear melodious voice from downstairs.

Darren was certain he knew the song, but couldn’t get the name of it into his head at the moment. He ran downstairs before Chris stopped singing.

Darren caught him just before he hit the last note, impressively holding it for 12 beats. He immediately started clapping which startled Chris, but as soon as he turned around, he gave Darren a dramatic bow.

“What song was that?”

“Really?” Chris asked, “I’d think you of all people would know it.”

“My mind’s a jumble of tunes and song titles right now. But I need to know that one.”

“ _Journey to the Past_. Anastasia.” Chris said.

“Shit! Right.” Darren said, glancing around for a piece of paper to write on so he wouldn’t forget later. “That’s definitely going on the list. Thanks,” Darren said, giving Chris a kiss of gratitude.

“Who’s gonna be singing it?”

“Oh well, it’s definitely not me. The pitch is too high.”

“Then who?” Chris asked teasingly, giving Darren a hug from behind before he could exit the office.

Darren knew exactly what game Chris was playing here, so he decided to flip the questions onto Chris.

“You tell me. Who should be the one singing it?”

“Maybe Ricky? I’m sure he could hit those notes if he tried.” Chris said, bursting out into giggles.

“Ugh… I would have never thought I could be in your arms and turned off, but you’ve proved me wrong Chris.”

Chris just kept on laughing as Darren jokingly tried to struggle out of his arms.

“I’m kidding,” Chris exclaimed when Darren finally got free. “I have a crazy idea. Why not just ask the person who actually has experience singing it?”

“Huh?”

“Liz Callaway. She was the voice of Anastasia.”

“Are you telling me you have her number on your phone.”

“No. But we could probably ask her. In fact, let me do the asking. Sweet older ladies seem to love me.”

“And that’s probably the creepiest skill you possess, but I’m glad it comes in handy at times like this,” Darren said, giving Chris an appreciative smile.

* * *

“You know. Out of all the people, you’re gonna have there tonight, I can’t believe I’m most excited about a bunch of 13-year-old kids.” Chris said, seated next to Darren as they headed toward the venue.

“Oh, Caleb and Gaten are incredible. All those kids from that show are.” Darren agreed. “Seriously, those guys are just next level. And so fucking polite. Their parents did a hell of a job.”

“Hmm,” Chris agreed, and then quietly whispered, “I think we’ll do a pretty good job as well.”

Darren felt his heart warm at that statement and clasped Chris’ hands in his own.

* * *

“Hey!” Darren said heading behind the stage, holding a mini-towel and taking a large gulp of water. “Did you like it?”

“You and Todrick were amazing. Seriously. You know how much I love that song.”

“Yeah, I do,” Darren said, with a smile.

“Did you get to meet the kids yet?” Darren asked.

“Oh, right. Yeah. Alla had to talk it over with their agents. Just about how _‘I’m not here’_. I felt bad for Caleb’s sister. She reads the series, and Caleb mentioned how she would have loved to meet me. I gave him my number, though. To arrange something later.”

“Aw.” Darren said, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chris waved his hand, and signaled towards the general direction of the stage “Focus on that…”

“I will.”

* * *

“How do you always manage to do that?” Chris asked as Darren finished packing up his things and they headed back to the car.

“Do what?”

“Make me cry every time you play Teenage Dream.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup. Well, maybe not actual tears every single time. But yeah, it definitely manages to bring out some emotions. And Hopelessly Devoted. Thanks for that one.” Chris said, hitting Darren’s shoulder playfully.

“Well, that’s what I aim for.” Darren said, but then quickly added, “Not making you cry. But, you know. Getting those emotions out.”

“Yeah. You wanna know what was my favorite part today?” Chris said softly.

“What?” Darren asked.

“Ricky on the drums.” Chris snorted.

“That’s it. You can find your own ride home.” Darren said, increasing his pace, walking away as Chris tried to control his laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Darren woke up earlier than Chris, noticing him still softly snoring on his side of the bed. Darren liked that no matter where they were, or how tired they were before going to sleep, or what they’d done on that bed the night before, they’d always manage to sleep on the same side as they did when they were back home.

Darren got up carefully, deciding whether he should wake Chris up do they could have an early breakfast somewhere in the city. He’d seen a Thai place nearby that looked good.

He decided to give Chris about half an hour more of sleep, before going in there and figuring something out, when Chris walked into the living room.

“Mornin,” Chris said gruffly.

“Good morning to you too,” Darren said.

“How am I more exhausted than you?” Chris asked, yawning.

Darren simply shrugged, and then asked, “Wanna join me for breakfast?”

“Hm?”

“It’s a gorgeous day. We’ll go out for a quick walk and breakfast.”

“Well, you’re feeling quite adventurous today, aren’t you?”

“It’s the adrenaline from last night I think. Still not over it.”

“Hmm. Okay. Let me change and wash my face.” Chris said, abandoning the empty bowl he was about to pour some cereal in. Before he went back into their room, Chris called out “Dare?”

“Yeah?” Darren replied.

“I know you probably know this but I wanted to tell you anyway.”

“What?”

“You were my favorite performer yesterday,” Chris said.

Only when Darren looked over his shoulder and gave Chris one of his classic sensational smiles, did Chris feel satisfied to go get ready for their breakfast date.


End file.
